


dream come true

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or at least can be interpreted that way), (thanks to magic), Blowjobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dub!Con, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Spell induced sex, Threesome, Top!Cas, Top!Jimmy, Twincest, bottom!Dean, witch!cas, witch!jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean’s been having strange dreams about being firmly pressed between two bodies.  With a threesome as his endgame, he goes to Charlie’s Halloween party in the hopes of finding some willing participants.  He gets what he wants, but maybe not in the way he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! this fic is completely based around a totally random dcj dream i had a week or so ago, and i figured why not turn it into a halloween themed fic??
> 
> i'm tagging this as non-con/dub!con just to be safe because dean is under a spell when he agrees to have sex with the twins... but i hope that throughout i show that dean would've actually been on board without the spell
> 
> feel free to come visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat dcj :)

All throughout October, Dean’s been having strange dreams.  Nice dreams, no denying that, but strange.  Dreams of being pressed against two warm bodies, grinding and sweating and losing himself in their grasp.  Every morning he’d wake up hard and alone, and he’d feel the loss like a physical itch.  

Mostly, though, he ignores it.  

The dreams are too blurry to really remember much of, anyway.  He can barely picture it afterwards, even as he lays in bed with his eyes closed, desperately clutching at every image he can piece together.  In the end, all he remembers is tan skin and dark hair and à very pleasant threesome.  

And sure, that’s great jerk off fodder, but otherwise he doesn’t let it distract him.  He still has to go to work and hang out with friends and keep up with Doctor Sexy and be an otherwise functioning member of society.  There’s no way he can spend all day trying to recreate those dreams, whether it be imagining scenarios at home or going around looking for à real life threesome.

A plan he puts a pin in, because despite his sexual escapades he’s yet to bag one.  He figures Charlie’s Halloween party is his best bet.  She knows a lot of people and at a party people tend to be more open to that sort of thing.  

That idea _maybe_ influences his costume choice.  He doesn’t go for his usual Indiana Jones or cowboy outfit (both of which he looks fabulous in, if he doesn’t say so himself, but he needs à little extra _umpf_ if he’s trying to work a threesome).  Instead he goes and rents himself a well-fitted tux.  Buys a toy water gun and a martini glass and does his best English accent (hint: it’s _terrible_ ) to introduce himself to everyone at the party as James Bond. 

The house is _amazing_.  Charlie rented this historical mansion about an hour outside of town and had it decorated as a haunted house.  Every room is decked out and the ballroom has DJ who has the most amazing selection of Halloween themed songs Dean’s ever heard.  It lifts his mood and makes him all the more determined to get what he’s after tonight.

He turns a few head and flirts his damndest, but nothing feels _right_ about it.  There are these two girls who are practically drooling when he shifts the conversation in the right direction, definitely into the possibility.  Sorority sisters who probably flirted with the idea in college if the way they make eyes at each other is anything to go on.  But at the last second, he chickens out.  There’s something not _right_ about it, so he excuses himself and shadows Charlie for the next hour or so.

After the party, he slams the Impala’s door shut behind him.  He quietly seethes in frustration, that familiar itch making him shudder.  With unnecessary roughness, he puts the car into gear and drives off. 

About twenty minutes into his ride back, his car starts acting up.  It takes him a minute to figure out it’s because he’s out of gas.  “Really, Baby?” he whines, looking for somewhere to pull over.  There’s a motel up ahead, so he prays he makes it to the parking lot.  “I just filled you up a couple days ago.”

With some careful maneuvering, he manages to coast to a stop right by a parking spot.  Shifting into neutral, he gets out to push her further into the spot and out of the way.  Honestly, he’s too mentally spent to deal with this right now.  He’ll make the walk to the nearest gas station in the morning, right now he just wants to grab a room and pass out. 

On his way into the lobby, a sudden chill comes over him.  Goosebumps rise on his arms and the hair on the back of his neck stands up.  He chalks it up to being really friggin tired on Halloween and dismisses it.  The person working the desk barely gives him a second glance, merely typing something into the computer and handing him a keycard.

“Don’t you need my driver’s license or credit card or something?”

“Nah,” the guy says, waving him off.  “Take care of all that in the morning.  Room 213, elevator’s back that way.”

Dean’s so damn out of it that when he opens the door, he strides halfway across the room before he realizes there are two people already in there.  He freezes, looking at the two identical men.  Two sets of impossibly blue eyes, almost glowing in the low light of the room.  Two messy manes of nearly black hair.  Two robes, securely tied in place with a length of rope.  One of the pair that walks over to the door and silently closes it, locking it and doing the chain.

It really shouldn’t make his dick perk up to have these men looking at him like he’s a piece of meat, but hell if his body understands the danger of this situation.

“You bagged us a pretty one this year, Cassie.”  Then he licks his lips, gaze not so subtly raking over Dean’s body in the fitted tux.  Dean holds back the urge to squirm uncomfortably, looking defiantly at the man.

“That was a fortuitous turn of events,” the one by the door responds, an equally appraising eye looking over Dean.  “He was the most receptive to my luring spell.”

“Spell?” Dean repeats in a daze.  He maybe had two beers all evening, but he can feel himself becoming drunk. 

“Mhmm,” the one by the door hums.  “I cast a spell to lure in a willing participant.  You no doubt have been dreaming about my brother and me for a while now.”

Dean bites back a moan, only the faintest traces of the sound escaping, but he twins seem to notice.  The one by the door quirks his eyebrow and the other smiles lasciviously.  “You like those dreams my brother sent you?” he purrs, stepping closer. 

He lets the man crowd into his space, their chests nearly pressed together as his hands come to rest on Dean’s shoulders. 

It takes all of Dean’s willpower to resist the urge to lean down and kiss him.  Instead, he tilts his head away, holds his breath as though whatever’s making him light headed is in the air, and asks, “What do you mean you cast a spell?”

“My brother and I are witches.”  Dean nearly jumps when he hears the deep timbre of a voice in his ear.  He turns to see the other twin right behind him, lips inches away from the back of his neck.  “We need your help for a spell.”

“Witches?  Spell?” he repeats dumbly, looking to the brother in front of him for confirmation.  The man steps back, gesturing vaguely around the room.  For the first time, Dean really _looks_.  Sees chalk markings written all over the walls, a large book and cauldron on the dresser.  The dim light flickers, produced by maybe a hundred candles positioned around the room.  Yeah, admittedly this whole thing does kind of scream witch.

He gulps as the man steps back in front of him, hands once again tracing up his sides before resting on his shoulders.  “You gonna help us?”

“We would be _very_ appreciative if you did,” the second adds. 

“Wh-what exactly would you need me to do…?”  He doesn’t want to surrender just yet, but he can’t deny he’s intrigued. 

The brothers simultaneously take a final step closer, one draped all along his back, the other against his chest.  Their robes do little to hide the erections now firmly pressed into the cleft of his ass and right alongside his own. 

“We need a large amount of _sexual energy_ for this spell we do each year.”

“On Halloween.  This is the only day we can do it, or we’ll have to wait until next year to try again.”

“And we need a willing participant to _give us_ that energy.”

“At least three, preferably four or five orgasms should suffice.”

“You up for it champ?”

This moment is pulled straight from his dreams.  Him surrounded by two hard bodies, willing to extract pleasure from him in every way he could possibly hope for but never dared seek out in anything but dreams and fantasies…

Instead of answering, he grabs the twin in front of him and kisses him, hard and rough.  The twin grins before kissing back, hands wandering from his shoulders to reach around and grab his brother and pull him in.  The other twin grinds into ass, mouthing at the back of his neck.  Dean gives in, completely surrenders to the drunken stupor the twins have put him in. 

Somehow they get him out of the tux and on the bed.  One of the twins crawls between his legs and without so much as an experimental lick, deep throats Dean.  He bucks into the warm heat until he’s held down the other twin’s progress up his body.  This one kisses and licks up every square inch of skin until he gets to Dean’s nipples.  There he lavishes the nubs with all his attention, kissing and nipping and sucking until the skin is raw and angry. 

Dean’s first orgasm takes him by surprise, the force of it nearly whiting out his vision.  When he regains awareness, he finds himself still painfully hard and not nearly as sated as he’d like. 

“Mmm, good,” the twin at his nipples whispers.  “He’s taking to the arousal spell quite nicely.”

The other twin grunts in acknowledgement, too busy licking the last drops of come from Dean’s cock. 

“I’m Jimmy, by the way,” he offers as he pulls Dean up into a sitting position.  “This is my brother Castiel.”

“Uh, hi?”  He watches as Castiel continues to lap at his cock, sometimes moving farther down to tease his balls.  “I’m Dean.  Nice to meet you, I guess?”

“Very nice indeed,” Jimmy agrees.  He undoes his rope and removes his robe, tossing it aside but keeping hold of the rope itself.  Very carefully, he ties it around Dean’s wrists, then stands on the bed to attach them to a hook in the ceiling.  Dean’s forced onto his knees at that point, the only way the rope will reach the hook, and Castiel follows onto hands and knees to keep Dean’s cock in his mouth.

Dean watches with a certain amount of disassociation.  He doesn’t feel grounded in this moment, almost convinced it’s a dream as Jimmy nudges his legs apart.  Then there’s slick fingers probing at his hole and he loses the will to care.

“Doing such a good job for us so far.”  From around his dick, Castiel’s throat rumbles in agreement.  Jimmy kisses behind his ear and continues to work Dean open.  “Already came once for us, can’t wait to make you do it again and again.  Isn’t that right, Cassie?  Bet you can’t wait for him to come down your throat again?”

Castiel moans in agreement, continuing to bob back and forth. 

“He’s such a cockslut, isn’t he?  And he gives such _amazing_ head.  I taught him everything he knows, give him all the practice he wants when we’re at home.”  Dean moans at the mental image of Castiel sucking off his brother.  “Pretty boy like you, only a matter of time before Cas was on his knees for you.”

When Jimmy removes his fingers, Dean feels empty for only the few seconds it takes for him to line up and thrust in.  Then he’s so blessedly full his brain short circuits. 

It takes him another couple minutes to recover and figure out that he just came again.  Jimmy’s leisurely thrusting into him but Castiel’s no longer sucking at his (still) hard cock.  Slowly he starts making out the praise Jimmy’s whispering to him with each thrust.

“So fucking perfect for us, you know that?  Already came twice.  You make such beautiful noises when you come.  Feel so perfect, so tight around me.  Gonna fill you up and make you sore so you remember my cock inside you all week.”

Dean leans into Jimmy’s body, lets him hold his weight as he continues to fuck him.  The third orgasm builds slowly, barely as intense as the previous two but no less enjoyable.  His come shoots out across the bed.  Jimmy moans as Dean clenches around him, but as soon as the last of it fades he stops fucking into him. 

“Good boy.” He presses a kiss to his temple and starts to untie his wrists, though he makes no move to pull out of him. 

“Very good,” Castiel agrees as he comes back into view, climbing onto the bed.  He’s the only one still dressed, his robe chafing against Dean’s abused nipples when he leans in for a kiss.  “You’ve more than given us enough sexual energy for what we need.”

“Oh.”  Castiel’s earlier words come back to him.  Three orgasms.  He’s come three times and now it’s over even though he wants _more_ , he’s still hard for fuck’s sake, still not full enough, not _used_ enough-

“Shhh,” both twins coo in unison.  Strong hands embrace him even as one slides down to cup his balls and another lazily jerks him off.  “If you want more, we can give you more.”

He nods, too choked up to dare voice his desires.  The twins take over, yielding to his silent pleas.  Castiel takes the rope from Jimmy’s robe and tightly binds it around both of them, making it impossible for either Dean or Jimmy to wiggle away from each other.  Together they work them backwards so that he’s sprawled across Jimmy’s chest on the bed. 

With impressive strength, Castiel lifts Dean’s legs and holds them steady.  Dean begins to wonder what he has in store just before he feels the first press of a tongue against where his hole is currently stretched around Jimmy’s cock.  His own moan is echoed by Jimmy, who rocks into both Dean and the warmth of his brother’s tongue.  Castiel slowly licks them both, spit mingling with the lube from earlier. 

Soon a finger is gently probing Dean’s entrance, working its way inside…

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hisses when a second lubed finger joins the first.  He’s never felt so stretched and the pain burns so delightfully through his body.  He squirms against the rope, trying both to arch into and away from where Cas is working him open further.  A third finger joins in, as does his tongue, and Dean’s coming against his chest for the fourth time that evening.

“Dammit, Cas,” Jimmy growls from underneath him.  “You gonna help me fuck him or what?  I’m going crazy over here listening to him moan so beautifully for us.”

Castiel’s fingers and tongue disappear.  He looks down at the two of them, no doubt thoroughly debauched, and strokes himself idly.  “You should treat me with more respect, Jimmy,” he warns darkly.  “Dean isn’t the only one tied up and at my mercy right now.  If _you_ want to come, you’ll have to ask more nicely.”

“Please,” he begs shamelessly.  “I want your fat cock next to mine, stretching him open and fucking him for both of us.  Make him come one more time, please let me come inside him.  Please come inside him with me, please please _please_ -“

Dean’s about to add his own entreaties when Castiel smirks, taking off his robe.  “Well since you said please.”  Using his fingers to help stretch Dean’s opening, he begins to push in.  Even with three fingers prepping him, it was nothing in comparison to how it feels to have both twins inside of him. 

He’s not given time to adjust, Castiel immediately pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in.  The witch does it again and again, pistoning into him and getting both Dean and Jimmy to moan wordlessly each time.  The headboard thumps with each thrust, but it does nothing to drown out their wanton cries. 

The pressure coils deep in his belly again, another orgasm rushing towards him

Dean shouts as he comes, new come mingling with the old as he empties himself a final time.  Finally _finally_ his cock starts to soften and his arousal begins to ebb.  He goes boneless against Jimmy, a fucked out mess with no desire to move.  Castiel continues to fuck him until he and Jimmy come seconds apart, warm come filling Dean’s ass and hitting his prostate again and again to the point of oversensitivity.

Soon he feels first Castiel then Jimmy slip out of him, their come following after.  His now empty hole clenches uncomfortably.  It leaves Dean feeling deprived, but takes comfort in Castiel’s weight on top of him and Jimmy’s underneath. 

He drifts in and out as Castiel starts to untie them.  Jimmy extracts himself from the bed, popping into the bathroom.  He returns with a couple wet washcloths, wiping off first Castiel and then Dean as the other two men remain unmoving in a heap on the bed.  Once he’s done, he pulls the blankets over all three of them.

“So…” he says, voice forced casual.  “Same time next year?”

“Definitely,” Dean yawns.  “You give me a couple days to recover, how ‘bout same time next week?”

The twins giggle and snuggle in even closer.  “I’m sure we could work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> imagine dean blushing whenever someone asks how he met the twins, because all he can think of is them taking turns pounding his ass <3


End file.
